Goodbye
by MaggOnasi and RevanBodyguard
Summary: Another story written by my best friend, and my half-sister, RevanBodyguard


Author's Notes: Had to get this done before school starts but I couldn't post it for an entire week. Don't ask why I wrote this. I had a dream about it, that's all I will say. Please rate and comment because Iknow my writing sucks.I do not own any of this great writing, I switch from here to there from lotsof places(though I did write it). I'm so weird, I knowP So what? It's fun to be weird.

Citadel Station Cantina, Telos

The Jedi Exile Andria Trelyve stared blankly into space out of a windowwhile her hot drink got cold. She lost interest in it anyway. She watched Telos and all theglittering lights and activity going on outside the cantina.She thought back to all that transpired, all that's changed. The Sith Lords, the Sith Triumvirate,Darth Nihilus, DarthSion, Darth Traya - Kreiawere dead, gone. Malachor V was gone, it's all over. It should be.Unfortunately, it doesn't feel that way.

Atton Rand was amusing his fangirls with his impressive Pazaak deck at a small table. He was playing with some poor chum and was winning easily. The poor guy left in shame after he gave up his remaining credits and a keycard to his prized fightership The Burning Phoenix. The fangirls were wooed by thisand liked guys tall with money especially with a ship. They gathered around and tried to flirt with him but he couldn't be swayed by their ways.

"Ladies, what you need is a man who understands theeight of you and understands your needs." Atton said in his cocky way. "I know you all want me but you have to control yourselves. There's more of me to pass around." He grinned as he put the keycard in his pocket, he'll come for the Phoenix later.

"Oooo, he's bringing sexy back!" One of the fangirls called Pirate Rose squealed as she drooled at the sight of the stacks of credits on the table. "Let me buy youanother drink, handsome."

"How can I said no to a innocent face?" Atton saidbefore he gulped down a shot of juma juice and held out the cup for a refill.Heh, heh. So many women, so little time to win. He thought to himself. "Pure Pazaak!"

"Oooo, I love it when he talks like that!That'ssooo sexy! I used to be a obsessive fangirl of Admiral Carth Onasi but now I'm a total fangirl of Commander Atton Rand! Say it again, please pretty please with sugar on top?" Awoman namedKryssySushi cried out. She wants so bad to see Atton without his shirt, she's seen Carth without a shirt. Why not Atton? Why!?!

"Pure Pazaak!"

KryssySushi gasped andfainted on the floor, nobody took any notice of her and continue to stare at Atton.

"Who wantsto play with me next? How about you, babe?"Atton lifted a young girl's hand from a crowdand kissed it. The girl squealed in delight before she said yes.

"But I don't know how to play, sir."

"I'll teach you how to play, the rules are very easy,"He sat down to deal the cards. "Don't call me sir,my name'sAtton. Atton Rand. What's yours, babe?"

The crew of the Ebon Hawksat at the biggest table in the cantina while Andria turned around to look out of a window. It was a celebation after the Sith attacked Telos to try to destory it but failed. Telos Security Force soldiers and Queen Talia's soldiers from Onderonenjoyed the victory, toasting to each other,the Force, and pure luck.

Mira had broken her right arm after her final encounter withHanharr on Malachor. She playfully wrapped her good arm around Mical the Disciple's neck and smiled down at him. Mical blushed a bit, holding hiscup of teawith shaking hands as some of the tea spilled out. Mandalore had taken off his helmet at lastto greet Admiral Carth Onsai. He looked older than most wouldsupect, said his name is Canderous Ordo, who once workedwith the Admiral. Visas Marr was talking to one of the TSF soldiers when the soldier asked her about her adventures, which didn't bother Visas at all as she told her tale. The droids, HK-47 and T3-M4, await at the Hawk, guarding the ship as always.

"General?"

"Oh?" Andria said, surpised as she broke out of her thoughts. "What is it, Bao-Dur?"

"You've been so quiet ever since we got back from Malachor V, General." Bao-Dur said concerned, as he sat downby Andria's side. "Are you alright?"

"I… I'm fine, Bao. I was just thinking about the future." She absentmindly sipped at her now colddrink, trying to keep herself busy.

Bao-Dur wasn't convinced but he didn't want pry. "Well, good night, General."

"Good night, Bao." Andria said as Bao-Dur turned around to leave the cantina. She turned back her attention to the window.

Atton glanced through the bustingPazaak-lovingladies crowding himto look at Andria. She looked troubled and not at the fact he's playing a few Pazaak gameswith a couple of women.With just a bit of flirting on the side but he doesn'tmean a single word of it. In matter of fact, they weren't halfas attractive as Andria.Can Andria see that? He did asked her to play Nar Shaddaa rules with him after allbut she refused, said he could play with whomever he wants. No… she must be upset about something else. He can feel it in her through their ForceBondeven though she was trying to hide her emotions from him.

"Um, Atton?" The young girl asked him before their game even started. "Is the game over now? Have I lost or you've won? Because this game sucks!"

"Sorry ladies," Atton ignored her andstood up to gather up his cards and credits and stuffed them into his pockets. "That's all the time I have today, come back tomorrow and I'll give you a great time." He left the fangirls at the table, disappointed as they went their way, stampeding the unconcious fangirl KryssySushi (she deserved it, anyway so no cookie for her).

"Atton, why did you want meto be out here?" Andria asked after Atton dragged her out of the cantina.

"Because we need to talk right now." Atton said.

"What about?"

"Is something on your mind? You seemed troubled about something…"

"Nothing is wro-" Andria turned her head away.

"Don't give me that. There's something on your mind and we both know that," Atton interupted her as he grabbed her shoulders and gave them a squeeze. "Iknow, Andria."

Andria jumped at his touch and turned to look at his face. Her face was sad and her eyes began to well up with tears. "This isn't fair. After the war, being exiled from the Order… I've never felt so alone, useless… just a former Dark Lady's Hand… Exile…lonely drifter… bloody pirate… without a purpose. And then I met everyone… Kreia, Mira, Bao-Dur, Mical… You."The tears spilled at this point, flooding down to her cheeks. She didn't turn away orraise a hand to wipe them away.

"That's old news now," Atton released one hand to wipe them for her but she didn't let him. "Then what is the problem, Andria?"

"I thought that after all this is over, when I've done my part, I'll never have to feel that way ever again. But even the Force won't allow me to have that kind of happiness. Not when I know something's out there, waiting. It's so selfish for me to think this way. I'm sorry."

"I… Ididn't mean to be rude, but you were trying to steal my act, you know?" Atton's face turned sad and smiled, a bitrelieved. He dropped his hands down to his side.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I'm not a prime example of the galaxy's best and brightest, everyone knows that, I know that. But you didn't chuck me out as space trash even after all I've said and done, so there's gotta be something there, eh? I don't want to end up like those cantina drunks dunking regrets in theirJuma. Ever since I met you on Peragus, you changed me into a different man. So, here I am today, about to spill my guts out to you like a fool."

Kreia, you've always said that Atton was a fool. Perhaps, yes. But if words are a measure of one's bravery, then he stands before me now a Jedi Knight.

Andria stopped crying, surpised that Atton would ever say that to her. "Atton…" She began. "You don't have to say anything else that was already said and done." She place a comforting hand on his cheek and gave him a tender smile.

"But I need to, sweetheart. You don't know much about me, don't you?"

Regrets, fears, hopes, dreams. No more barriers, no lies. Just a man putting his heart and soul on the line. But if he can gather the courage in trying to change despite the odds stacked against him, to face the inevitable without turning away, then so can I. Whatever the future holds for me, Kreia, I'll face it. Because I'm no longer afraid.

"Please don't you'll ruin the moment as you always do. I know what you've done in the past, I already forgave youbut the only thing I care about is this," She grabbed roughly at his shirt to bring him closer to her face and kissed him on the lips.

Atton opened his eyes wide in surpise but he got the message and pressed harder against her lips. The kiss was brief but passionate.

Andria released Atton and whispered against his lips, "I love you."

Atton embraced her tightly, "I know."

"What isAtton's future?"

"Atton is, as always, the fool. And the Force watches out for ones such as him, I feel."

"Kreia… Did he love me?"

"He is a fool, so that should answer your questions. He has nothing to offer to one such as you… and even a fool such as Atton is not ignorant of that fact. Know that you must leave him behind. Where you are destined, you must not take anyone you love. It was Revan's choice as well."

On Malachor V, where it all began and where it should end for good. After defeating Kreia in battle, Andria held the old woman, hearing her final words of the future, until she dies. After all Kreia has done to betray and use others to her will, Andria shed tears that she couldn't redeem her.

"Ah, you are crying, Exile? Not for this old woman, I hope. She has fulfilled her purpose in this life. Or are these tears shed for yourself? Do you mourn the life of solitude ahead of you? A Jedi's life is sacrifice, dearest Exile. Take comfort in these words in the trying times to come…

Andria woke up in cold sweatfrom that dream again for sixth time this week. Never having a decent rest, the feeling was terrible each night. Ever since Kreia died, she started having visions and unusual dreams. What do they mean? MaybeRevan had these visions before she left.She had fallen asleep inbed in an apartment room. She looked over at her side where Atton slept. Good, he was still snoring loudly, meaning he's still sleeping. She quickly rose out of bed and got dressed. Time tohave a wordto the Admiral.

"May I see the Admiral now? There's something urgent I must tell him." Andria asked the soldiers that guarded Admiral Onsai's apartment.

"Sorry ma'am," One of the soldiers said. "It's the middle of the night and the Admiral needs his rest."

"Very well. Tell him I was here and I wanted to tell him about Revan-"

"Revan?" Admiral Onsai said as he burstout ofthe room. He looked like he hasn't gotten any rest at all and spent most of the time grieving. His weary eyes searched Andria. "Was there something you need to tell me, Trelyve?"

"Yes, sir," Andria saluted to him. "I need to tell you about Revan."

"You know where she is?"

"No, sir. I have a idea where she might be or where she could beheaded."

"Good enough. I'm coming with you whether you like it or not."

"Admiral, with all due respect, I have to go on alone. I came here to tell you I was leaving."

"That's not for you to decide, General. I'm still coming along one way or another."

Andria sees there's no way to convince the tenacious man into staying where he is. Wonder if bringing him along changes anything…

One of the soldiers turned to him, shocked. "But Admiral, you don't mean that. The Republic needs you, your kids needs you. You're not thinking right, sir. Go back to bed."

"Well, I do. Dol Grenn can take care of you guys in my absence and the Republic's safe now. So what I haven't slept in days? Iwant to find Revan." He gestured to the inside of his apartment where some toys lay on the floor. "I'm sure Asta and Corick need a mother who's around. They will understand."

"Sir, Lord Corick and Lady Asta are only three years old."

"They will understand, soldier," Onsai said sternly then he turned to his room. "Elbee Defour."

A bluemedium sized nannydroid scurried outside at the Admiral's call. "You called for me, Master Onsai. What is it that you require?"

"I'm going on a business trip with a good friend of mine," He gestured to Andria. "Take care of Corick and Asta while I'm gone."

L-B4 started to whine as a normal human would, "But Master, surely you don't mean that!? That Lady Asta and Lord Corick… You can't leave me alone with those little monsters! What if they deactivate me again and wreck up the house in your absence!? They misuse their Force powers too often-"

"Look, you're the nanny and the kids are asleep right now. Then when they wake up,you'll handle all the damage. Do a good job."

"Yes, Master," The droid sighed with human sympthy and headed back inside the apartment.

The Admiral watched the door close behind Elbee Defour and turned back to Andria, "Pack up what you need and meet me at the Ebon Hawk.

Atton was asleep when Andria got back, and she was relieved. It saved a lot of awkward questions. She peered through the doors, counted the seconds between rasping snores, and decided he was out cold.

She slipped past the bed and selected her favorite working clothes and all the weapons she can carry in a pack. Andria closed the inner doors to keep the light in the hallway from waking Luke, and paused at the apartment's front entrance. Okay, I'll risk it. If he wakes up, though… it'll be an argument.

She put down her pack and tiptoed back into the bedroom, leaned over Atton - still snoring like a turbosaw - and kissed his forehead as lightly as she could. He grunted.

Atton grunted again, and his eyelids twitched. Andria debated whether to give him a little Force-touch deep in his mind and see if she could get him to smile in his sleep, but decided she was pushing her luck. Admiral Onsai is anxious to leave soon and would probably leave without her if she doesn't hurry up.

Andria paused at the doors and left a flimsi note stuck on them. I'm sorry but I must go finish business once and for all. I wish I could explain but I can't. It's a bit hard to explain but I'll be back soon, Pazaak Boy.

"Took you long enough, Trelyve."

"Call me Andria," Andria said as she entered the Ebon Hawk. "I can't just leave without a explaination, Admiral. I… hate leaving like this. You can't blame me."

Carth followed her to the cockpit, "Guess not, I've been in that position before when Revan left me. And please call me Carth."

T3-M4 and HK-47 were waiting for them.

"Why are the droids here? They're coming too?" Carth asked.

"I didn't tell them to come here-"

"Statement: Master, just shut up andlisten to the meatbag that forced his message in thetrash compacter."

T3 beeped in agreement and told Andria to kneel down to open his memory core. She pry it open with some tools and a blurry image of a man appeared in thehologram. Nobody could make out the sound or the image enough so she fixed it. The image came in clear and showed Atton.

"I do not care what your programming says. Just shut up and record this message for me, you walking tin can! Oh, I'm on. Ahem Call it a scoundrel's hunch, the Force, or whatever, I knew you were planning to leave, Andria. So I told the trashcan and the sick 'love' droid to record this for me. I also ordered the assassin droid to protect you. If they come back without you, they're both going to the scrap heap, that's for sure."

"Muttered Statement: How very brilliant of you,Meatbag Rand. Any idiot couldfigure that out."

"Ihave a feeling HK might remark a bad comment about me.Luckily for me, I had to deleteall hisfavoritesoap operas to record this message ON PURPOSE!" He paused to sneer at HK, he had a feeling he would be watching.

"AnnoyedWhining: Why, that meatbag! When I get my hands on him, I- I'll- Waah! Now I won't know what happened to poorRichard! What happened to Nicole andDonnie?That rotten fleshbag-"

"Thanks Carth for turning off HK - he was starting to get on my nerves," Andria said after Carth shot his blaster at HK in the chest.

Atton continued in a back to business tone, "I don't know what you're going to do or where you're headed, but be careful. I would tell you this myself, but I know you. You always like doing things your way and going solo." He gave her a lopsided grin. "I know you're coming back, sweetheart, so I'll wait for you. When you come back, I'm taking you behind locked doors and we won't be coming out for three days. I love you."

"I know," Shemuttered to herself.

Atton gave her a stupid grin before his image faded away and T3 retracted out a little arm holding a blue heart-of-fire necklace.

The droid handed it to Andria for her to examine it. He told her in pile of beeps that Atton used up all his credits to buy the necklace, almost every credit he had. She held it out to look at it then put it on, it glittered like a diamond in the brightly lit room. It's beautiful not like some old ancient trinklet.Atton could afford this!?No wonder why it's so expensive, it's one of those rare deep royal-blue stones that showed their incredible range of multicolored fire only in bright sunlight.

"Let's prepare to leave now," Carth said as he sat down at the controls in the pilot seat while Andria took the co-pilot's.

Andria made a quick mental note to herself to try to reach out to Atton through the Force when she could.


End file.
